Last Words
by Pucchan09
Summary: 8018 alert! / *o* / Hibari was sure he would never, ever, told Yamamoto that he loved him. But then, something's happened... and he regretted it.


**Last Words**

_Chirp chirp..._

I opened my eyes, just to saw my little bird flew around my head, chirping energetically. The sun's rising already, its beam slipped through the curtains. I yawned.

"Hello there, little fellow," I murmured, my bird's chirping and flew down to my palm. "Good morning."

Hibird's chirping again, and said, "Hibari, Hibari!"

I stretched in my futon. Uhh, the morning air is never suit to me, I thought, while scratching my nose. I really am not a morning person. Morning is a time for herbivores to start their activities. It's obviously nothing to do with higher species like me.

_Miiiidori tanamikuuuu..._

It was my phone.I ignored it. Not in a kinda mood to talk.

_Namimori noooo..._

It started to annoy me to the depth of hell. Seriously, who's dare to call me at this hour (it's seven a.m, for God's Sake!), in SUNDAY morning?

I reached my fucking phone and glared to the screen. Oh yeah, it was really obvious. Who else in this damn world that had a gut to call me in the morning except the biggest moron, weakest stupid herbivore I've ever seen?

I pressed the answer button.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want." I gritted my teeth.

Yamamoto Takeshi was laughing at the other side connection. "Ahahaha good morning, my dear... You slept well last night?"

I even almost saw him giggling happily in the other side just as clear as if he's sitting in front of me now. That really pissed me off.

"Go to hell, Yamamoto Takeshi," I growled. "You've made my morning worse."

At the time I wanna pressed the off button, I heard him yelling. "Wait, wait, love! I really want to hear your voice just a little bit longer, can't I? I have something to talk to you, it's important!"

I sighed, but held the phone. Just a little longer, I thought.

"So what is it?"

Yamamoto's laughing, "Ahaha.. Just relax a little, Kyouya. We've been not seeing each other for... five days?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's just three days, herbivore."

"Ahaha really? Well, whichever, but it's really a long time for me," Yamamoto said nervously. Now I get the image of he's scratching his head, just as he did when he got nervous.

I waited.

He said nothing.

"...and?" I pushed him to continue, tried my best to be a little ー just a little ー patience.

"...and," he said, hesitated for a while, but continued, "...and what I really want is just to hear your voice, Kyouya. I really miss you..."

I kept the silence, not really sure the appropriate answer. There's no way I told him I miss him too, huh! Yeah, like the hell I would.

"Mmm," in the end I just grunted. In other side I heard a sigh.

"So... Can we meet up today? Going to somewhere quiet, just two of us? No crowds around, I promise you," he asked, almost heard forlorn.

I couldn't help but smirked a little. That herbivore, he just really is a person who blurted out what's in his head. But no, I won't go easy on him. I kinda like teasing him sometimes ー oh well, _always_.

"What, today? This is Sunday, herbivore. Everywhere will full of people. Just thinking about it I feel sick."

"No, no... I know some place that very quiet, not many people there... I've said that before, right?" he tried to convince me.

I said nothing, just to keep him guessing and convincing me.

"Now, now, Kyouya..." he sighed, "How about this: you can keep your tonfas with you while we're go out and punch my head with them when you disagree with my choice? I won't resist."

It really was interesting, I smirked. "Huh, that's exactly my plan anyway. You don't have to tell me," I maundered.

I heard a gasp. "So... You're going?" he asked.

I lean to the left lazily. "Only to punch the empty head of yours," I yawned.

Yamamoto laughed. "Ahahaha, that sounds great! ー I mean, not the part of 'punch', but we're going to spend weekend together!" He sounded really happy, I couldn't help but smile widely ー well, as long as he didn't see it.

"So.. I guess I have to pick you..."

"Don't," I cut his words. "Just meet up at Namichuu as usual."

"Oh," I almost knew his shoulders fell. "Well, It's ok, I guess. It's settled, then."

I was still smiling like an idiot.

"Make sure you won't lose, herbivore." That's mean _I really want to see you,_ actually.

Yamamoto laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I know... Well, see you there, Kyouya..."

I almost turn the end-chat button when suddenly I heard him calling.

"And Kyouya!"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

My face all burned in red. What the hell he said something out of the blue?

I grunted. "Get lost."

"Ahaha.. Yeah, I really really love you. All part of you. Your hair. Your lips. Your face. Your eyes. Your skin. Your nose. Your hip. Your thighs. Your co..."

"Stop saying such useless things or I'll bite you to death," I blushed.

"Hmmm.. I even love your tonfas. Ahaha.. can't help since I love _you_, I guess." I was pretty sure he's smiling like an idiot ー wait, he _was_ an idiot ー that moment.

"You know it, don't you?" he asked me gently.

I nodded, because I knew he wouldn't see me, but kept silence.

"I love you. Only you."

And then he actually ended the chat.

I still held my phone on my ear, ignoring _beep_ sounds until it really irritated me, my face undoubtedly all red.

"Haha," I let a little laugh escape from my throat, while my right palm wiped my eyelids.

What was it, something inside me feels so strange. Is that what people say... _happiness_?

It's different from what I used to call 'happy' when I kicked some strangers' butt. Or when I saw a fluffy little things like Hibird and Roll. Or even when I managed to kill the nastiest pervert pineapple Rokudo Mukuro someday.

No, it's different. The way he looked at me, as if I was the best thing ever happened in his world. The way he kissed me, so passionately, gently, but at the same time as if he tried to said,_ 'You are mine.' _The way he rubbed my back when I get so pissed off of something. The way he held me tightly, as if he's afraid I would disappear... Those little things gave me... a kind of warm feeling I've never experienced before.

_Yeah, of course I know you love me, stupid herbivore_, I thought, and hell yeah,

"...I love you too," I whispered gently.

But no, I won't let him know. _Ha, like that ever happen!_ I yawned.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I've been all dressed up, stepped out to my school rapidly as I tried to ignore many kinds of herbivores whose seems to be increasing every Sunday. I decided to take a short cut ー small alley that used to full of delinquents ー couldn't help to patrol a little. Maybe if I was lucky, I could kick someone's ass.<p>

But no, I was not that lucky that day. I passed the alley without noticing something's strange, turned to the big road between Namimori Middle School and my apartment area.

That was the moment when it happened.

I was standing there, on the side road, when suddenly I heard someone's calling my given name.

"Kyouya!"

I turned around and faced Yamamoto Takeshi. He waved his hand, smiling happily as he saw my face, running to catch me... But that time, a motorbike came from behind, racing like crazy...

"WATCH OUT!" I heard my self yelled...

That was fast, perplexing moment ー I saw that motorbike hit his back, he's flying forward, the motorbike just sped up leave us behind, he's bouncing on the side road, his blood's floating everywhere...

"NO!" I heard someone's screaming while I ran to him... Oh, was that my voice?

"Herbivore!" I called him as I tried to reach him. Had I ever sounded that pathetic before?

"No, no, herbivore!" I yelled as I finally reach his side, kneeled down beside his weak, bleeding body.

He opened one of his eyes, trying so hard to focus on me... and even tried to smile a little, as if he was trying to reassure me.

"No! No!" I panicked, reached his head to my hands, blood's everywhere. No one passed us by. That road was totally empty. Holy shit, what I should fucking do!

Oh yes, called ambulance, or police, whichever! I got my phone, my hand was shaking like an old man as I tried my best to dial that fucking-tiny-number-button, but suddenly a weak, bigger palm reach my hand.

"No need... Kyou.. ya," he stammered, a little blood came from his mouth.

Like a hell I would listen to him now.

"No.." he tried to stop me from shaking. "Look.. at.. me.." he stammered again, his breath has became painfully sounded pant.

I gazed him with the blurry eyes ー what's wrong with my eyes? I couldn't see well!

As our eyes met, he tried to smile weakly again. Something wet came to my cheeks, I didn't care what's that, all I knew is the most precious person of mine was dying right in front of me. I tried so hard, so hard, not to scream like crazy and shake his wounded body.

Slowly, he closed his eyes.

"NO!" I heard my self screaming again.

He's still smiling. "I.. love.. you..," he whispered, his consciousness slowly faded away.

And that moment I was aware his breath is completely stopped.

So, that's it. He left me.

I couldn't help but laughed out loud. He left me.

...

I even didn't have a chance to say how much I love him. He just simply left me.

* * *

><p>"Kyouya!" someone from faraway shouted at me.<p>

I jolted.

_What? Someone... _I couldn't think clearly. I panted as if I'd been running for kilometers, my head was totally spinning...

And then I realized that I was in my room, laying behind my futon.

"Kyouya."

I jolted again, gazed someone who's sitting next to me...

It's Yamamoto.

I blinked. Once. Twice. That was really him. His seems worried.

"A.. Are you okay?" he asked me, hesitantly. He scratched his head back. "Umm.. I was worry, you know, because you weren't there even after fifteen minutes ー that's not like you at all, you always come in time... So... Without thinking, I just ran off here.. And your mother said you're in your room, so I.. Ahaha, well, entered to yours... and found you're fidget in your slept," he ended his explanation. His face became red. "Errr... Are you okay? I mean, you seems like had a terrible dream just now..."

I couldn't believe it.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," I called him with a low voice.

He jumped a little. "I'msorry!" he said quickly, "Pleasedon'tangry!"

I chuckled a little before grabbed him, embraced him tightly. I really, really, grateful that's just a fucking awful dream. I sank my head deeply in his neck, felt very relieved that I could sense his breathing, his body heat, and his heartbeat.

"Err.. Kyouya?" he asked confusedly. Then I felt his hands rubbed my back slowly, to calm me down. He knew I was still breathing hardly. "What's wrong?" he asked gently with his deep voice.

"You're here," I mumbled.

"Yes, dear, I'm here," he said, stroked my hair gently.

"Don't go," I tightened my arms around his neck.

I felt his chest trembled when he's laughing. "With pleasure, my love... But if you don't loosened your arms now, I'll get choked to death."

"Ah," I realized it now, and loosened my arms a little bit ー I didn't want to release him yet.

Yamamoto obviously confused. "Er, Kyouya? Is something bad happened?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, plant-eater," I said with annoyance, but release him a little more ー just to kiss his red, full lips.

We're kissing gently, no rush this time, as if we tried our best to express our loves for each other. We didn't stop until both of us panted, desperately needed air for our lungs.

I chuckled a little, then thrusted my head in his neck again, felt really happy, warm, and grateful that he's alive, right here in my arms.

And then that words slipped out from my lips, with the flat voice of mine.

"I love you."

That's all. It's just three simple words, yet I have to collect all my guts and threw away my pride ー just a second. I could feel my blood up to my face ー now everyone can't tell the difference between my face and tomatoes. That was the first time I said it aloud, and that moment I just really want to bury my face to the ground.

Ugh, that's the most embarrassing moment in my life!

He froze.

No reaction from him for a second, but then he coughed.

"Errr... Kyouya? Are you feeling sick?"

...

...

...

That was his last words before I slapped his head with my tonfa.

"Ow."

.

.

.

.End.


End file.
